


The Evening of the Wedding (NSFW)

by SwordKneeMe



Series: Re:Zero - Married in Another World [2]
Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Foreplay, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordKneeMe/pseuds/SwordKneeMe
Summary: Subaru and Emilia are freshly married. This scene is Subaru and Emilia's first night together as a married couple.This is a continuation from my previous story, 'Re:Zero - Getting Married in Another World!'. You don't need to read that first though if you just want NSFW content. I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Emilia/Natsuki Subaru
Series: Re:Zero - Married in Another World [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180349
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	The Evening of the Wedding (NSFW)

Both Subaru and Emilia stayed up late on the day of their wedding. They both knew the party would quickly wrap up when they decided to turn in for the night, and they didn’t want it to end. Eventually, the exhaustion from the late night and the alcohol they drank that evening became too much for them to handle, and they had to turn in for the night.

Subaru, with his jacket unbuttoned and bow tie undone, walked through the halls of Roswaal’s mansion towards Emilia’s - no, _their_ bedroom, with his arm around Emilia’s waist. As they walked, Emilia gently rested her head on Subaru’s shoulder.

“Everyone had soooo much _*hic*_ fun tonight, Subaru. I’m happy we could share this moment with everybody." Emilia sighed, comforted by Subaru's touch.

“Mhmm. Everyone was great tonight. I wonder who taught the Ryuzu clones *hic* how to play instruments.” Subaru responded.

Subaru almost never drank alcohol. He decided today would be an exception. The infrequency meant that his alcohol tolerance was extremely low. Knowing this, Subaru drank very little, he didn’t want to risk forgetting anything tonight. Even still, the alcohol left him mildly dizzy and with a buzz, he used Emilia as support as she guided them to her bedroom.

“I have no idea, but they were surprisingly talented.” Emilia responded as she turned with Subaru, opening her bedroom door. “Come on inside, Subaru.” Emilia guided Subaru in with her. She walked them over to her bedside lamp and turned it on.

“Yep! *hic* We’re married! We sleep together now!” Subaru jumped up quickly and shouted “Victory!” as he struck a pose. The sudden speed of the movement blended with the alcohol, causing him to stumble and fall back-first onto the bed. He continued to lay there distracted by the comfort as Emilia shuffled over to her wardrobe and started changing into her nightwear.

By the time Emilia made her way back to the bed, Subaru was already half asleep. “Please, let me help you take off your clothes, Subaru.” Emilia said.

Subaru opened his eyes wide as he heard her request. Subaru quickly pulled his arms out of his jacket and began unbuttoning his tuxedo shirt. By the time he loosened the second button, Emilia placed her hands over his, and gently pulled his hands aside. Subaru could feel her legs wrap around both his sides as she straddled him and began slowly unbuttoning his shirt. When she finished dealing with the buttons, Emilia placed her hands tenderly on Subaru’s abdomen. She shifted her hands upwards, feeling his heartbeat and quickening breath as she slid them up his chest. Her hands remained there for a moment, until she passed his shoulders and down his arms, successfully stripping Subaru of his shirt. Emilia smiled, feeling butterflies in her stomach.

Subaru looked directly into Emilia’s eyes. “Th-thank you, Emilia-tan!” Subaru was nearly out of breath after Emilia took control of the situation. Subaru watched as she broke eye contact to look down at his lips.

Without a word, Emilia quickly brought her face within inches of Subaru’s. Her hair tickled Subaru’s chest as she got close, a fierce look in her eye. Emilia pressed her lips against his. She could feel Subaru’s breath as it left his nose. She enjoyed the way his tongue pressed against her own, the way it moved in response to hers. 

Emilia continued to kiss Subaru, again and again and again, leaving no room for a breath, let alone words. Subaru wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body in close. Emilia felt a wave of excitement pulse through her body as her breasts grazed Subaru’s chest. 

Subaru brought one arm up her back and pulled her body tighter against his own, sliding his other hand down the contours of her side until it rested on her hip. Subaru explored Emilia’s back with his other hand, he made circles around her shoulder blades with his fingers, then ran his hand up and down her back, and eventually brought it up to the back of her neck, which he started massaging as she continued to kiss him passionately.

Subaru could tell that she wanted him. He was still shocked at her intensity. Alongside her lips and body pressed against him, he could feel a tight pressure straining his pants. Subaru ran his hand down Emilia’s side, his thumb gliding over Emilia’s breast as he made his way down to his belt. As Subaru fumbled to remove his pants, the back of his hands grazed Emilia’s thighs, and Subaru felt a shiver run through Emilia’s body as her moan vibrated against his lips. _Ah, that feels so much better_ , Subaru thought after successfully loosening his belt and sliding his pants and underwear halfway down his legs. Now free, Subaru’s bulge was grazing high up Emilia’s inner thigh.

Their mouths broke apart. Emilia gasped for breath, as she had forgotten to breathe through her nose. Subaru twisted his neck, kissing Emilia’s cheek, and continued kiss after kiss down to her neck. Emilia’s breathing quickened as a faint moan escaped her lips for the second time. Subaru slid his hands firmly onto Emilia’s hips, and began kissing down Emilia’s collarbone, and her hands reached up to his head and began playing with his hair.

“You’re making me feel reeeally good, Subaru,” Emilia sighed.

Subaru smiled and took one hand off of Emilia’s hip, he ran his fingers up her side until the weight of her soft breast was in his palm. Subaru could see Emilia’s face was flushed in the soft light of the bedside lamp. Emilia could feel sparks shooting up her abdomen each time Subaru’s erection grazed her thighs.

Subaru reached for Emilia’s other breast with his second hand and began massaging them, rolling his thumbs over her hard nipples and occasionally giving them a squeeze. Keeping his hands on her chest, Emilia brought her mouth to Subaru’s once again, moaning occasionally as Subaru continued to play with her breasts.

_Is it just me or is she starting to slow down?_ Subaru thought. The two of them continued like that for a while, and Subaru noticed as her breathing calmed, and her mouth became more relaxed against his. Eventually, Emilia broke her lips off of Subaru’s and nestled her head in the crook of his neck. Subaru’s hands dropped from Emilia’s breasts, falling to his side, and she fully relaxed on top of Subaru. Emilia traced down Subaru’s arm with her fingers until she found his hand and intertwined their fingers.

“I love y’ Suba...hhhhhhhhhhgh”

Within moments, Emilia was snoring peacefully on top of Subaru.

_She’s going to tease me like that just to fall asleep? I can’t believe it…_

Subaru could feel as his erection was sandwiched between their bodies. This position was comfortable, but too arousing for him to actually fall asleep. _I’m going to give her a couple minutes to make sure she’s asleep, then I can tuck us into bed_. Subaru thought as he laid there helplessly.

With Emilia’s hand tightly grasping his, and her so relaxed as to fall asleep on him, Subaru felt an immense satisfaction. It was such a short time ago that Emilia proclaimed her love for him, and now they were passionately making out and cuddling in bed together. The feeling of his love being reciprocated like this was unlike anything else.

Satisfied with how long they laid together like that, Subaru gently rolled Emilia beside him. Emilia inhaled deeply with the movement, but did not wake.

_We have to get under the blankets though_ . Subaru thought, annoyed at himself for not moving the blankets before falling onto the bed. As Subaru tried to stand up, he realized Emilia wasn’t letting go of his hand. _Great, I’m going to have to do this one handed._

It took Subaru much longer than it should have to get them under the blanket, he had to slowly pull the covers down a handspan at a time, but Subaru eventually pulled the blankets low enough that Emilia wasn’t laying on them anymore. Subaru threw the blankets over them, and spooned with Emilia, throwing his arm over her, still holding her hand. Subaru could feel her breathe softly as he began to relax as well. With her warmth against him, it took almost no time for him to fall asleep beside her.

**Author's Note:**

> So my first released story was 'Re:Zero - Getting Married in Another World!', but it was this scene that was so strongly stuck in my head that I had to start writing it. Once I had its first draft written, I felt like writing the marriage first.
> 
> I wrote this scene as I saw it in my minds eye, and described it in a way that I enjoyed a lot, so I'm not at all sure if it's something that others would like, since I haven't really read many sexual fanfics before. I do hope it was enjoyable anyways! 
> 
> Either way, I have two more specific sexual scenes that I want to write and release. I have no schedule so they'll come out... eventually. Probably sooner rather than later.


End file.
